The traditional direct mail industry has not seen much in its development over the years. Even with outside influences on the internet, PDAs and the like, the direct mail business of today look similar to the direct mail business of yesterday. A typical direct mail campaign has not changed in over 50 years. The direct mailer must be designed, and printed, a mailing list must be prepared, either through in house or through purchasing a database from a reseller, and then the mailer must be mailed out. Once it is sent, there is only one way to actually track the results, and that is if the receiver purchases the promotion or product being promoted. A direct marketer can get some other information on the purchaser, if there is a call to action to call a toll free number, go to the promotion's website, or mail back a Business Reply Envelope (BRE) or Business Reply Card (BRC). On the internet, there is a lot of information a marketer can gain, from click-through rates on email marketing campaign, to deep programming on banner and search listings. Unfortunately, the direct mail industry does not have these in its possession to harness the information, and gain insight on the receiver, nor the direct mail campaign.